


Don’t Leave Me Dad!

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Go Go Power Rangers (Boom Studios!), Power Rangers
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cheating, Consensual, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Jason gives his dad a parting gift before leaving on his mission to save the universe.
Relationships: Sam Scott x Jason Scott, Sam Scott/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 2





	Don’t Leave Me Dad!

Jason comes home Sunday evening after he, Zack and Trini along with Kiya as they were on a mission for the Blue Emissary to stop an Empowered like Kiya on the Planet Saard. Jason has a white t-shirt on with his red and black jacket over it, black jeans, light brown belt, white socks and red and white shoes. He has his Communicator on his left wrist, and has his grayish black duffel bag on his shoulder hefting it. He sees his dad, Sam relaxing on his green recliner chair in front of the TV in the living room binge watching. His dad is wearing a white t-shirt, brownish orange robe, gray pajama pants and white socks. He notices the strained and exhausted look on his dad’s handsome face. He and his dad have the same black hair and dark brown eyes. He’ll look like his dad when he grows up. He looks tired and exhausted himself being the Red Power Ranger and being on secret missions with Zack and Trini with the Blue Emissary to fix the universe because of what happened with Lord Drakkon messing with the Morphin Grid and timelines. It still makes his head spin thinking about it and lying to his other friends isn’t helping matters either. 

“Dad, please tell me you’ve moved out of this chair in the last two days.”  
“Of course not. If God wanted me to get up, he wouldn’t have made everything so damn bingeable.”  
“How you feeling? Mom said- -“  
“Your mom’s at her book club thing.”  
“So she didn’t take you to that support group the doctor mentioned? And you had a physical therapy appoint- -“  
“Relax, kid. I did all of it. Even managed to take my medication, breathe and feed myself.”  
“Glad to hear it.”  
“How was your snorkeling trip, anybody drown?”  
“It was... Um... ...It was a lot colder than we expected. We made the most of the trip. But still... It’s hard not to worry about home.”  
*  
Jason starts to head upstairs to his bedroom remembering when he found out about his dad’s illness from his doctor months ago. He was wearing his red and white Angel Grove High P.E. t-shirt, black jeans and white and red shoes. He confronted his dad who was fixing his truck in the garage. His dad was wearing an orange polo t-shirt, black jeans and brown boots. He tried to get his dad to open up to him about his illness which only got his dad more frustrated and angry at him. His dad stopped fixing his truck and grabbed a folding chair putting it down and sat on it and told him to bend over his lap and to take off his belt. He took off his belt handing it to his dad then bend over his dad’s lap as his dad spanked his jeans clad ass. His dad wasn’t done. His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped and pulled down to his ankles. His dad spanked him again as his ass was getting red just like his red briefs he wore. His dad pulled down his briefs as he stood up as his dad spanked him with his belt making his ass redder. He stood in front of his dad, who sat on the chair once again and was both surprised and aroused when his dad began sucking his cock and playing with his balls. The feeling of his dad’s slightly scruffy beard against his hard cock turned him on more. He shoot a load of cum down his dad’s throat as he was moaning and panting. His dad licked him clean and gave him a stern grin with a lustful look in his eyes. His dad stood up wiping himself with a rag, giving him one more smack on his already redden ass before going back to fix his truck. He pulled up his jeans and briefs and went to his room rubbing his sore ass. He had a sex dream that night about his dad sucking each others cocks and ass then they would fuck each other. He dreamt about him and his dad both in their briefs; him wearing red briefs and his dad wearing orange briefs and he would be cuddling his dad. Later he began taking care of his dad by giving him his medication every morning before school. He did that while juggling school, karate class, duties as the Red Ranger and leader of his team. 

Two days ago, Jason was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, brown belt with gold buckle, red Communicator on his left wrist. He was sitting on a stool on the kitchen island with his dad sitting across from him. He had a bowl of cereal and a protein shake in a glass cup in front of him. His dad was wearing a orange long sleeve t-shirt, beige jeans and pink slippers on his feet. He tried to get his dad to eat something that morning.   
“Eat up.”  
“The medication messes with my stomach.”  
“It’s only going to feel worse if you don’t have any food to absorb it.”  
“I think I know my own body, thanks.”  
“Will you at least drink some of this protein shake?”  
“Jason, I’ll make myself something when I’m hungry. You don’t need to try and play nurse for me.”  
“But I know you’re not gonna do... Y’know what? Fine. I made sure there’s plenty of food stocked up for you while I’m gone. I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to check my cell while I’m gone, so- -“  
Jason put on his red jacket as he got off the stool and grabbed his duffel bag.   
“Trust me, I won’t be bothering my teenage son with life or death matters. You’ll be more of a help not doting on me while managing to leave laundry everywhere... ...Have a nice trip.”  
He told his dad that he was going on a scuba trip with Zack and Trini for two days. His dad was reading the newspaper as he began walking to the front door. He looked back over his shoulder with a concerned expression worried about his dad. Jason often left his dirty t-shirts, jeans, shorts, briefs and socks on the floor by the washer and dryer and on his bedroom floor whenever he does laundry. He turned around letting his duffel bag land on the floor. He walked quickly to his dad turning him around and kissed him. He had his arms around his dad’s neck. He unbuttoned and unzipped his dad’s jeans and slide his hand down his dad’s black briefs. He began stroking his dad’s big warm manly cock. Jason wondered if his cock will be as big as his dad’s. He pulled away.  
“For your first kiss, how was I?”  
“I really liked it sir. I did like it when you gave me my first blowjob months ago. I want you suck my cock, eat my ass and fuck me sir.”  
“Getting a little ahead of yourself, Jason. Maybe I’ll let you fuck me when you come back home.”  
Jason smiled at his dad. His dad smiled back at him sadly.   
“Dad, I’ll be home soon. Eat, take your medication and sleep.”  
“Don’t drown boy.”  
“Yeah.”  
Jason grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and met up with Zack and Trini and the Blue Emissary. On the Blue Emissary’s spaceship, Jason dreamt about his dad dying and him not being able to tell him that he loved him.   
*  
Jason is on the staircase about to head upstairs to unpack his dirty laundry from his duffel.  
“Look, just so you know, that was the last scuba trip or karate tournament I’m going on for awhile. So. I’ll be around when- -“  
“Boy, you are monumentally good at disappointing me, you know that.”  
“Dad, please... ...I’ve had a really long trip and I’m too tired to fight right- -“  
“Jason, you got my looks, your mom’s brains and you know how to throw a punch. So I’m not gonna let you use my multiple sclerosis as an excuse to not do what you have to do, is that clear?”  
His dad walks toward him so that they are facing each other. He can see the anger on his dad’s face but also the love underneath his dad’s words.  
“Dad, that’s not what I’m- -“  
“I don’t care. I don’t care if you’re scared or too busy or whatever. Become the man you’re supposed to be. Make me proud. I dare you.”  
“... Yes...Yes, sir.”  
“Good. Now, I’ve got twenty minutes of freedom left before your mother gets home. Do me a favor... Leave me alone.”  
Jason watches his dad sit back down on the recliner chair to continue watching TV. 

Jason heads up to his room closing the door behind him. He puts his duffel bag down by his feet and toes off his shoes. He heads downstairs and stands in front of the TV blocking his dad’s view of what he’s watching. Jason removes his jacket then unbuckles his belt taking it off too. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans pulling them down and stepping out of them and removes his white socks. He’s standing wearing only red briefs and gets down on his knees in front of his dad, who’s still on his recliner chair.   
“Jason. I told you. Leave me alone. What are you-“  
He looks up at his dad with a pleading look in his eyes.   
“Dad I will make you proud of me because I love you. I’m the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and I’m gonna save the universe. But first...”  
His dad eyes widen when he pulls down his dad’s gray pajama pants and white briefs down his hairy legs. He leans forward bringing his mouth on his dad’s groin licking his dad’s cock through his underwear. He feels his dad’s socked feet rubbing against his bulge and he moans happily.   
“Boy. Oh god Jason. Don’t stop.”  
Jason’s eyes look up at his dad’s blushing face and desire filled eyes and hears his dad’s grunts and moans. He pulls down his dad’s briefs with his left hand and takes the big cock into his mouth, licking and sucking hungrily like a dog with his juicy bone.   
“Oh god boy. I’m about to cum-“  
His dad’s groans with pleasure. Jason swallows his dad’s load of cum that’s shooting out of his dad’s big cock. He licks ups the remaining cum on his dad’s cock and balls. 

He looks up at his dad with tears running down his face as he says, “Dad, I’m gonna make you proud of me when I come back home. I’ll finish high school and go to college but I have to save the universe as the Red Omega Power Ranger. I love you so much dad even though we fight often. I don’t want you to die. I don’t want to lose you, Dad. Daddy.”  
He looks up at his dad, who has a soft expression on his exhausted face. His dad pats his thighs.  
“Come here son.”  
He straddles his dad’s lap wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His dad ruffles his hair affectionately like he used to do when he was a little boy.  
“I’m sorry I’m been hard and argumentative with you these past few months.”  
“It’s fine dad. I know you are in a lot of pain. I just want you to stay alive when I come home.”  
“Boy I promise.”  
“Thanks D-“  
Jason blushes when his dad’s right hand on the back of his head brings their mouths and lips in a passionate kiss. He and his dad kiss for only about two minutes but it felt like hours. He tells his dad about being the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and how he’ll be the Omega Red Ranger, he and his friends battling Rita and Lord Zedd and their monsters protecting Angel Grove.  
“Dad, I’ll become the man I’m supposed to be.”  
“Now, get off and let me finish my show. And boy... Be safe out boy!”  
“Yes sir, Daddy.”  
Jason leaves his house as he embarks on his mission to save the universe as the Omega Red Ranger and believes in his heart his dad will be safe and okay when he does come back home.


End file.
